The story of Cato and Clove
by CatoAndCloveTHG
Summary: You've heard the story of Cato and Clove winning the games, but what if Cato and Clove won.
1. Volunteering

Chapter 1 Volunteering

Cato's POV

"Finally" I said. "Reaping day, it's my time to volunteer so I can win and bring pride to my district."

I saw my mom look at me from across the table in disbelief.

"I can't believe your volunteering today Cato."

I stared back "What. What mom, did you really just say that", I said hollowly.

"Yes I did."

I gave her the death stare. "Mom, you guys were the ones who told me to join the training program so I could volunteer and win the games."

Then my dad walked in before my mom could reply and he said "Theirs my champ, our future victor."

My mom stared coldly at the ground and said hollowly "Yah their he is."

"Thanks mom" I said rolling my eyes walking out the door towards town square were the reaping is starting to take place.

It's funny how they call it the town square even though here in District 2 it's a circle.

Our announcer, Tinka took the stage and said "Happy 74th"

she's new, our old announcer Tiffy said "Happy Hunger Games" not "Happy 74th."

"It is now time to select one boy or girl to participate in the 74th Hunger Games."

She isn't that good at announcing,

"Ladies first."

Hmph first she says girls now she's saying ladies, "Clove Fuhrman." CLOVE! Oh no! She is close to me, she's one of my friends. I dont want to see her get killed.

"Now for the boys, Mason Shank."

I don't know him but oh well. "I volunteer as tribute."

I walked to the stage and the twelve year old looking boy looked at me and mouthed "Thank You" I said allowed "no problem kid."

"Introducing this year's volunteer. What is your name", Tinka said.

"Cato Ludwig."

"Well introducing the two tributes from District 2 Clove Fuhrman and Cato Ludwig."

We walked into the justice building and no one came to say goodbye to me.

We rode through the town surrounded by people and before we knew it we were on the train.

We both watched as District 2 faded off in the distance. I might not see it again I thought.

"Why did you do it", said Clove.

"Did what?"

"You know what you did, you volunteered."

"Oh, well because I'm eighteen and this was my last year to be eligible to participate in the games so I volunteered." I said.

"I was going to volunteer at eighteen too but I was reaped"

we both gave a chuckle and we didn't talk for awhile.

"Why did you want to know why I volunteered?" I asked.

"Oh I was just wondering", she said hollowly.

"There was another reason."

"Really what was it?" she asked.

"The other reason was to protect you."

She was taken aback by this and gave a long sweet smile.

I smiled back at her as I stared into her emerald green eyes. I could get lost in them forever.

"Well I guess I know who my ally is in the arena" she said.

"Yah we will make a great team."

"Well I'm going to sleep night Cato see you in the morning."

"Night Clove we will be in the capitol by tomorrow."

"Yah" she said closing the door.


	2. Training Sessions

Chapter 2

Training Sessions

Cato's POV

We arrived in the capitol, did our tribute parade, and now we're getting ready for training.

Clove and I think we did great, until we saw the District 12 tributes.

They were on fire, and we were super jealous.

Now it's our time to shine.

We will show everyone how menacing the District 2 tributes really are.

"You ready for training Clove?" I said.

She gave me a smirk, "Yes we will show everyone what District 2 is made of."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I said.

We took the elevator down to the training center and we were the first ones to arrive.

Then district 1 came down.

They saw us and waved at us.

They introduced themselves.

"My name is Marvel, nice to meet you."

He is a tall, muscular, fit boy.

"I'm Glimmer", she said in a sweet seductive tone.

She has blonde hair, she's beautiful, and she is pretty strong and fit.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cato and this is Clove."

"Nice to meet you to", they said.

Finally everyone had arrived.

The Women Atala was done speaking and we could go train.

I went to the sword station and started stabbing, slashing, shanking, and skewering the dummies.

Clove POV

I went to the knife throwing section.

I grabbed some knives that looked similar to the ones back home.

I threw five of them all hitting the dummies straight in its heart.

I looked around and saw everyone's eyes trained on me.

I smirked, pressed the button that cause the dummies to move.

I threw ten knives all hitting them in the perfect dead center of the bull's eye.

I finished the knife throwing session.

I bet everyone's thinking "Keep that girl away from throwing knives."

I was observing what could be my future allies.

The two from District 4 are good with tridents.

Marvel is really good at spear throwing so he will be in mind.

Glimmer… she is an all rounder.

She goes to the bows, knives, axes, spears, swords just to flirt with Cato.

I don't like her; I can tell she likes Cato though.

"Cato come and look at me shoot" says Glimmer.

"Ok?" says Cato.

She shoots and hits the third circle with the arrow.

Not that impressive.

"Did you see that? Look how good I am."

"Yah, you're great."

Cato was being sarcastic and she was totally oblivious to it.

She's the first I kill once our career alliance is over.

"Cato, come over here" I said.

"Ok I'm coming" said Cato.

"Me too" said glimmer.

"No it's alright I need to train with him alone." I said

She walked away looking sad.

"Why didn't you let her train with us?" said Cato.

"I don't know, I just don't like her."

"Jealous" he said with a smug grin.

"Haha no I'm not, she's just such a flirt."

"What?" he said confused.

"She's been flirting with you nonstop since she met you."

"Really? I haven't noticed."

"Wow! Let's just train, ill show you how to throw a knife."

"I'll show you how to use the sword." He said kindly.

"Really? That's nice of you."

Cato wasn't really good at knife throwing but I still encouraged him to keep trying.

"Man knife throwing is hard; I don't know how you're so good at it."

"It just takes practice Cato."

Cato's POV

"I guess so since you're so good at it", I say sweetly.

She blushed.

"Thanks, now let's get this sword session started."

"Alright."

We walked to the sword session area and I taught her how to properly hold the sword and were to hit to make a critical hit.

"Wow you're such a good teacher, no wonder you're so good at this." She said.

I feel as if were connecting more then we have in the years I've know her.

My heart is beating so fast.

"Thank you Clove, let's go back up its almost time for dinner."

"Ok lets go."


	3. The Interviews

Chapter 3

The Interviews

Cato's POV

"Well it is interview night."

I say with a smile.

"I wonder what my stylist has gotten out for me today."

The next thing I knew I was being scrubbed down for the interview.

Then I was dressed, washed, I didn't need my face to get shaved because I naturally don't get facial hair.

My stylist Martin came in and dressed me in a back suit that looked as if it had a million tiny light bulbs when shined under the light. It had smart black shiny shoes with matching black pants. I guess you could say I looked handsome.

"Ware is Clove? " I asked

"She will be here in about five minutes" Said my stylist

My stylist, he is dark skinned with dyed pink hair and pink contacts. His name is Chimer.

Clove waked in she looked amazing, beautiful, sweet, you could y every word that meant beautiful and that would be her.

She wore a Orange dress with red shoes and a green necklace that matched her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"You look really beautiful tonight Clove" I said

She blushed.

"Thank you Cato, you look very handsome tonight" she said.

"Thank you my dear, may I escort you to the elevator."

"Yes, yes you can sir" she said smiling.

"How do you think we will do on our interview" I asked.

"Fine, I'm sure we will do great."

We were in line for the interview; Glimmer and Marvel were up first.

They were selling themselves way too much. They are also to over confident. I haven't noticed one bit of arrogance in their either which isn't that good for a career.

Its Cloves turn.

She is making herself great. She will get sponsors for sure. She was sarcastic and sweet. Just the way I like her.

It's my turn now.

Cloves POV

I was done with my interview, so I went to were the tributes sat and sat down.

I saw Glimmer..

She smiled and wanted me to sit down with her.

"How do you think Cato is doing?" she asks.

"Fine I guess, why do you like him so much, he's our opponent after all." I said.

"I don't know I just love the bad boy's." she said flirtatiously.

This ticked me off, I want to say Cato isn't a bad guy, he's doing whatever he needs to do to survive but all I manage to get out is "Oh okay."

I got up and walked across the room.

Marvel sat next to me.

His act of kindness was nice but I asked kindly to move please.

He shook his head, got up and left.

Cato walked in and Glimmer was all over him the moment he walked in asking him questions like :How did you do" "you're so handsome" etc… It makes me sick, maybe I like him…

Fire girl was up she was silly, giggly etc.. the only serious part was when she talked about her sister, I felt a little bad but brushed it aside and watched Peeta's interview.

Shock, that's all I have to express is shock.

I guess that's why they held hands.

He likes her.

But looking at her face I don't think she likes him back, but still! This is bad me and Cato won't have a chance of getting sponsors now. They will take them all up with this star crossed lover crap.

The interviews were over and me and Cato went back to our rooms.


	4. The Starry Night

Chapter 4

The Starry Night

Cato's POV

"I can't sleep" I say to myself.

I got up and went to the window to look at the stars.

"I wonder what Clove is doing right now"

Then I saw it, a shooting star.

"I wish too people could win the games for once" I say aloud.

Then I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door and saw Clove.

I smiled.

"Hey Clove"

"Hey Cato" she said as she ran to the window.

"I knew it; you can see the stars from your room."

"Yeah, you can't?" I asked confused.

"No, I can only see the Capitol, I want to see the stars on my last day here, not the capitol."

"Oh, yeah I'd probably go to your room like this if I could only see the capitol" I said smiling.

Cloves POV

This is nice, me and Cato sitting together watching the stars.

For the first time in awhile, I feel safe, happy and secure.

"Look" Cato says.

"A shooting Star"

He's right it is a shooting star, so beautiful.

"Make a wish Clove" he says.

"Okay" I wish that me and Cato will win these games.

"What did you wish for?" He asks.

"You will find out soon" I said with a smile.

"So what do you think the arena will be tomorrow?"

"Well Clove my guess is a forest."

"Yeah"

Cato's POV

Clove fell asleep so I got two blankets, laid her on one and put the other over her body.

She looks to cute like that.

I wish I could see her like that forever.

With that thought I went to sleep.

Clove's POV

I woke and found myself still in Cato's room.

"Crap" I say.

"If I'm found in here I'll be in a lot of trouble"

I whisper "Bye Cato" and I walked out the door towards my room.

Its 3:00 A.M.

"Good I'll have time to sleep."

"Tomorrow will be good." I say as I fall asleep.


	5. That Kiss

Chapter 5

That Kiss

Cato's POV

I wake up and I see that Clove isn't here, "She probably went back to her room" I say to myself.

I hear my mentor Brutus knocking at my door saying that today's the day.

I get up, brush my teeth, take a shower, and put on a robe and walk to breakfast.

"Good morning" I say.

"Hey Cato" everyone says.

"Ware is Clove?" I asked.

"She will be out in a minute" said Brutus.

"Who are you allies in the arena Cato?" Asked Brutus with a puzzled look.

"Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer so far. Why?"

"Just curious" he said.

Clove walked in minutes later.

"Morning Cato" she said sweetly.

"Morning Clove, you ready for today" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty pumped up" she said.

"Ok you two, you better get ready" said Brutus.

"Ok" we both said.

I need to tell her how I feel, this is my last chance.

I get dressed then a walk down to Cloves room and I knock at the door.

Cloves POV

"Hey Cato. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to talk"

"Okay what do you want to-"

The next thing I knew he had leaned in for a kiss.

His lips, oh his lips were so soft like flower petals, oh and they were so warm.

He than stopped and looked into my eyes.

His eyes are so beautiful; it's like staring into the sea.

"I love you Clove" he said.

"I love you too"

Cato's POV

Finally I could tell her how I feel.

We were both close staring into each other's eyes (Oh her eyes, so perfect in that emerald green color) when she leaned in for a kiss.

We kissed for three minutes when we heard a knock on the door.

Best three minutes of my life.

Brutus came in.

"What are you doing here Cato?" he asked.

"We were discussing what our plan was in the arena" I said.

"Yeah, remember Cato after the bloodbath meet up at the tail end of the cornucopia" she said.

"Okay" I said.

"Don't do anything stupid please" she said.

"I won't I promise."

+An hour later+

"Ok, it's time Cato" said my stylist.

"Okay" I said stepping into my tube.

"I'll see you soon" he said as the door around me closed.

"No you won't, Clove will return a victor not me" I thought but I shook my head and waved as I rose into the arena.


	6. The Cornucopia Bloodbath

Chapter 6

The "Cornucopia Bloodbath"

Cloves POV

It was bright, too bright, I guess this is the first thing a person see's when the rise out of the arena.

First the grey cornucopia came into view, then the forest, the lake, than all the weapons and food scattered around the cornucopia.

Well, this is an ok arena.

Trees for shelter, birds to hunt and also a lake for fresh water.

Looks like the careers will have a nice time in this arena this year.

Finally I registered the clock on the cornucopia. 30 seconds to go.

Cato's POV

29,28,27,26 Well its almost time, I don't know how I'm going to feel about killing children, but Ill have to in order for Clove to get home.

25,24,23,22,21 Let's see there are spears all around the cornucopia for marvel, throwing knives for clove, a bow n arrow I guess for glimmer and I see many swords for me.

20,19,18,17,16 Almost time. I think as I position myself to run.

Cloves POV

15,14,13,12,11 Well I see throwing knives for me so that's the thing I will focus on to get. I will kill whatever is in my way so I can get those.

That's the only thing I can get so I can protect Cato.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

My Boy friend. That thought gives me a smile on my face as I race towards the cornucopia grabbing the jacket full of knives.

"Who first" I say to myself.

That's when I see it.

Fire girl and the district Nine boy.

They are fighting over a backpack.

I position the knife in my hand and throw it.

The knife hits the district nine boy's back.

He coughs and sprays Fire girl's face with blood.

Fire girl looked disgusted but that didn't stop her.

She got up and started running with the backpack in hand.

I throw the next knife but she reacts.

She pulls the back pack up to shield her head.

The knife hit stabbing threw the backpack instead of her head.

"Damn" I said turning back towards the cornucopia.

Cato's Pov

I grabbed three swords.

I strapped two to my back and got one in hand to start killing tributes with.

The boy from district s, that's the first on my mind.

I find him and I slit open his throat revealing a geyser of blood as he fell down dead.

The next is the girl from six.

Pretty ironic since I just killed her district partner.

I see Glimmer and Marvel taking out the boy from five and the girl from three.

That's when I see it. Clove was just pinned down on the ground by the girl from nine.

My legs react before my brain does.

"No one touches my girl friend" say to myself as I slice the girls head off.

Cloves POV

I see the girls head fly about 5 feet.

Then it lands on the ground with a thud.

"Thanks Cato, I would have been dead if it wasn't for you." I say with a smile.

"You're welcome." He says as he lifts me up and kisses me.

Oh how I love these moment between us.

We both smile at each other.

Then we start running to the cornucopia to kill other tributes.

Cato's POV

Time to kill at least one more person, or at least anyone who will be a threat.

That's when I see him.

The district four boy.

We never once ever talked so I don't consider him an ally.

I grab my sword and slice his neck as he runs out of the cornucopia.

He falls to the floor dead.

"Sorry kid, ill do whatever it takes to protect Clove." I say as I notice some fancy weapons hanging on the wall.

I see the sword and I know its meant for me.

I take it off the wall and I walk out of the cornucopia.

The place has cleared out; only Clove, Glimmer, Marvel and I remain.

I meet Clove behind the cornucopia.

"Hey Cato'"

"Hey Clove."

"Glad to see we're both okay." She says with a smile.

"Yeah, do you want me to make you feel more safe?" I ask.

"Uhm what's in mind" she asks.

I needed no words to respond.

I picked her up, hugged her in my arms, looked at her in her beautiful emerald eyes and kissed her.

Than we both let go and we walked towards Glimmer and Marvel, to discuss a game plan.


End file.
